Demons
by WinterWolf223
Summary: Naruto lives on pills. (Y/N)'s addiction to the blade are just too great. Sasuke has the perfect life on the outside but he's trying to keep up with his parents, and himself. 3 lives that would have been cut short if not for the intervention of loved ones. Now they are given a second chance at a good life-but only if they can find a way to let go of their inner demons. For good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke**_

**Arrival**

I push the glass doors open. I just walk right in. I stop at the other side of the door. I could just turn around right now and leave. But I don't. I highly doubt it'll be that easy to leave. A woman in a tight blue dress and a Betty Boop voice escorts me down winding stairs and long hallways lined with stained glass. She leads me to an office.

Another older woman sits at the desk. She isn't super young, but not super old. Around...40 I'd say.

_"Hello Sasuke. Welcome to the Konoha Mental Facility. My name is Mrs. Tsunade. Here, there are five levels you must complete in order to leave. The first is isolation. The rest are with other inmates here. You will be recieving councelling during your stay here. Your in the Redwood room. It is up the stairs and the first to the left."_

I didn't care. It wasn't like I wanted to be here. I thought back before it was decided I would be sent here. When I thought I had enough.

I should put the gun to my head. Instant kill. Instead I put the gun to my chest, my target: my heart, protcted by lungs and bone. Should have worried less about brain damage, more about getting dead. But I didn't, and I couldn't even do that right. The bullet hit my rib cage, leaving my beating heart in one piece. I could have bled to death peacefully, if not for my mother.

_"Sasuke! Please tell me you didn't do this." _

She didn't ever listen to my answer, never shed a single tear.

I thought for sure she would die too, if not right there on the spot. If it wasn't from the money it would take to clean the blood-stained carpet, then from the thought of the oozing blood staining her silk white blouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Sasuke's P.O.V._**

I left Mrs. Tsunade's office and headed up stairs to my room. I sighed for the billionth time today as I opened my door and flopped on my bed. A sign hanging above my doorway said, 'Isolation'. I sighed again and closed my eyes not bothering to close the door. 'Great. All alone for now.' I thought. I got up reluctantly and closed the door. I leaned against the wall debating whether or not I should unpack. I decided against seeing as I was exhausted from...well...doing NOTHING. And I stared at the bed, then the sign above, then at nothing in particular. Just blank nothingness.

The door opened. I turned my head slowly to look at the person. The man was a bit taller than I was and by his expression, he didn't look to fond to be here. But hey, what do I care?

_"Don't get to comfortable you here?" _ he says coldly and sharply, _"You got here just in time for dinner, so hurry up." _Hn. Just my luck. He closes the door in a rush, like he couldn't wait to get out of there. 'How rude,' I think to myself, 'And he didn't even introduce himself.'

I open the door and walk out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I follow the crowd of people down the stairs and into the cafeteria. I check my watch to see what time it is. Don't want to be late for dinner. 6:30pm. I sneak a glance at some others food. Spaghetti. The noodles are overcooked and limp, while the sauce is runny and disgusting, but the kid is still slurping it down like there's no tomorrow. I sure hope it tastes better than it looks. Eh, probably not, but hey, I'm not judging. I guess you'll eat anything if you're hungry.

I get in line for delicious pile of slop, not bothering to make conversation with anyone. The lunch lady gives my "food" and I gag slightly. It looks even worse up close. I sit a table with not very many people and sit at the end WITHOUT people. Hey, I AM in isolation.

I pick at my food for a while before twirling a single noodle around my fork and shoving it into my mouth and swallowing. Mmm...disgusting. But I continued to eat until I grew sick of the taste of what I thought was tomatoes and wheat noodles. My stomach still empty, I picked at my food again.

The feeling of an empty stomach was far to familiar. My despite my wealthy family, my parents never bought food or made any for us and ate it all themselves so the fridge was always empty. Also, I wasn't allowed to use my own money until I move out, which is a long time for a 17 year old such as myself, so I literally wasn't allowed to buy any food. But my awful is another story for another time.

I dropped my fork and scowled. Not even 10 minutes in, and I already hate this place. To many memories of my dear, "_sweet", _home full of lies and jealousy.


End file.
